


Grace

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It, brief - Freeform, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various emotions and sensations Cas feels causes reactions within the bunker and nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS IVE HAD THIS HEADCANON FOR A WHILE AND THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD BUT HOPE U ENJOY

Its late at night when Dean finally makes a move on Cas. They've had this thing-- unspoken, of course, for who knows how many years and he's finally decided to nut the hell up and do something about it.

Cas is in Dean's room watching Netflix rather than Sam's since the younger Winchester _finally_ decided to take back his room from Cas's show binging.

The angel is laying on the left side of the bed with his back perched against the headboard. Dean walks in and Cas glances over with a slight smile on his face before turning back to the show playing on the TV.

"Hello, Dean," Cas's rough voice booms over the chatter on the TV.

"Hiya, Cas," Dean smiles at the blue eyed man cocooned in a blanket on the bed, "it okay if I join you?"

Cas just shook his head yes and patted the spot next to him, "of course."

He really shouldn't. He shouldn't have even opened his mouth to suggest laying in bed with Cas because Cas is an _Angel_ of the goddamn _Lord_ and he's just a human and Cas is everything good sewn together with Angel grace and sealed with a pair of wings and Dean is held together solely by freckles that littered his body and they're just fucking _friends_. But Cas seems comfortable and is staring at Dean with those eyes and a lopsided smile and how can anyone say no to that?

Dean makes his way over to the bed and sits down next to Cas, eventually situating himself so that he's laying the same way as Cas. Dean slips an arm over Cas's shoulder and Cas leans into him and they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Cas's head rests on Dean's shoulder like it's totally normal for them to be cuddling and Dean's rubs small circles in Cas's shoulder. They sit like that for an episode or three until Dean decides to finally do something and tilts Cas's head up to look at him and kiss him gently and quickly for the first time and Dean _swears_ he feels sparks fly. Turns out, it's the lamp next to Dean's bed freaking the hell out and buzzing until Dean pulls away and it returns back to normal.

"That was weird," Dean remarked.

"It was my grace," Cas informed him, leaning up and ghosting his lips over Dean's, "kiss me again."

And Dean did, even if it meant that the longer they kissed the more the lights pulled in the room. Sam busted in, screaming something about ghosts but quietly exiting once he saw the sight.

 

Dean finds out that even the littlest sensations can set Cas's grace off somehow and cause a reaction in the bunker. Cas gets burned while attempting to make Dean breakfast and a fire erupts on the empty burners of the stove. Dean's fingers run along Cas's hips and all the car alarms in the garage sound. Sam makes a comment about Cas and Dean's relationship and Cas blushes so bright that the lights buzz and glow more and more luminous until the bulbs break in their sockets.

Cas wasn't even aware that he could blush.

Sometimes a sensation or emotion may cause Cas's grace to react with nature. Cas smiles and laughs and a cloudy day may clear up into sunshine and rainbows. Tears fall from Cas's eyes when he's upset and it suddenly starts down pouring outside. When they're in bed together and Dean gets it so _right_ , the ground shakes with a small earthquake and once its over, Sam makes a sound of disgust that echoes throughout the whole bunker because he knows.

They're arguing and with every swear word Cas yells lightning illuminates the sky and every time Cas raises his voice thunder booms so loud the walls shake.

Cas is too nice and Dean is a hypocrite and they're both _fuming_. Dean's voice is hoarse from yelling and Cas is shaking with anger and Dean is pretty sure Sam left to avoid being in the middle of their argument.

"You let Amara go, Dean!" Cas spat, "I _know_ you, Dean! She didn't just get away from you, you fucking let her get away!" There's a crack and a boom outside and Cas just keeps going, "stop being such a goddamn _hypocrite_ and realize that you're fucking wrong and stop trying to blame me for everything."

"You're too nice, Cas!" Dean threw his hands up as he spoke as loud as he could in a voice that broke from being hoarse, "you let Meta-douche go because you think he's no harm when in reality he'll probably come back and bite you in the ass!"

"You don't know what its like, Dean," Cas lowered his voice back to normal, "I was in his position once-- lost, alone, vulnerable. I had no one and I couldn't do anything, you saw how weak I was. He's just as pathetic as I was and he won't do anything. Please. Just trust me."

Silence filled the room and Dean looked at Cas right in the eyes before speaking.

"Okay," Dean nodded, "I trust you, babe. I'm sorry for doubting you." Dean pulls Cas by the lapels of his coat and kisses him so hard that books in the library fly off the shelf.

And when they're cuddled in bed later that night and Cas's head is on Dean's chest and can hear his heart beat, Cas feels something he's never felt before swell up in his chest.

 _Love_.

Castiel loves Dean. Hell, he's loved Dean since he gripped him tight and raised him from perdition and saw this beautiful, shining soul that belonged to the one and only righteous man named Dean Winchester. Cas loved Dean back then, he loved him when he fell and saw how aesthetically pleasing the man was with a face so ethereal it matches his soul, and he loves him now. He loves him a little more each day.

And Cas should be scared by that realization, he's an _Angel_ for fuck's sake, but he can hear Dean's thoughts and Cas's name is in the same sentence as "love" and it's unspoken but enough to make a dead plant in the corner of Dean's room that neither of them got around the throwing out sprout back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :-)


End file.
